


O' Jason, Where Art Thou?

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Pikachu TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	O' Jason, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazynoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazynoggin).



"Hey, do you guys know where Jason is? He's been gone for the past couple of days..."  
  
"No, I tried texting him the other day, didn't respond."  
  
"Strange, he usually replies back..." I mutter in the midst of my group of friends. Normally, we'd see a brown-haired, tall-legged, lanky freak, but for the past few days, it's like he just... _vanished_. From complete existence. I was starting to worry about him, though I have my doubts that the others reacted in the way that I did.  
  
Landon, a sort-of muscular guy, big and hefty, was mainly the guy we went to if we needed stuff done. He had a blonde buzz-cut, a muscle shirt, shorts, and sneakers. His face represented an upside-down pentagon though, and we usually poked at the idea of him having a pointy chin. Brian was another one of us. He had on glasses, a long-sleeved shirt, and usually never talked. Chase, a medium-sized teenager, was pretty much originally the main reason I even considered to "join" this group. He was, and still is, my best friend, though Jason really has grown on, particularly because Jason's recently told me stuff that he never even spoke about to the regular human ears.  
  
And I guess he still hasn't. You may not know this about me, but I'm not normal. Far from it, actually. My buds generally try to ignore it, mainly because I'm not as annoying as Jason is. Er, was. Anyways, the thing that mainly kept our friendship alive was through one way: Pokemon. Now I know what you're thinking. ' _Pokemon? Like that game made for little kids?_ ' Well, it's not just for little kids, there's a reason ESRB put an "E for **Everyone** " on there. Anyways, I was never as into as he was, so he mainly beat me whenever we competed on something Pokemon-related. I mean, this guy breathed Pokemon if you got to know him well enough.  
  
And then there's me. I have normally a black t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers on. I have eyes as blue as ice, almost, and I just have naturally messy hair. Mom always makes me keep a brush in my bag, but it doesn't work anyways, so I just stuff it in my school locker and leave it. So anyways, after a while, my mother finally picked me up.  
  
"So, how was school today?" she asks me.  
  
"Oh, stop pretending like you care," I respond. It's not necessarily her fault after my father died, she has had to work 24/7 to support me and her. But still, I feel like she doesn't love me as much as she could. She shut up, leaving me to do my homework.  
  
All of a sudden, my back pocket buzzes. I pull out my phone, only to find I got a text. From Jason.  
  
It read, "Meet me @ the park. You know which one." I thought personally it was a bit weird to find Jason typing so neatly, he almost never does while texting. But, the other part of me longed for him, so I hesitantly accepted.  
  
\-->  
  
I got out of my home, despite failing to convince my mother to grant me permission. She doesn't care anyways. After I jumped out through my bedroom window, which isn't hard considering I sleep on the first floor. I soon walked to the park. I pulled out my phone once again, due to it buzzing again. I received another text.  
  
"Look closely @ the central tree," it read. I knew which one it was talking about. Jason and I used to sit down at the tree in the middle of the park to talk about Pokemon, where no one else was. We used to look on top of the hill, getting a good view of the entire park, like the green grassy fields filled with young'uns to the front and back, the dirty brown baseball field to the left, or the gazebo to the right of the hill.  
  
And so, I ventured off to the tree, and eventually found it. I started inspecting the place, only to find a small little, almost neon yellow spherical rock.  
"Hm?" I asked as I picked it up. Suddenly, I felt something prick my fingers as I grab a-hold of it.  
  
"Yow!" I yelp in response. I start sucking on my finger to get the bleeding to stop.  
  
Wait, I did say that, right? "Chuu?" I question my voice-box. Why can I not process human words? Was that gem the reason?  
  
Whatever happened, that wasn't the only thing that changed. I rubbed my eyes after I saw what happened next. I looked down, and saw my hands turning bright yellow. I realize what's going on at about that time.  
  
' _No...How is this-_ ' I stare at myself in amazement before reminding myself that I should probably go somewhere people wouldn't see me and freak out. As soon as I get to the sidelines of the park, I notice I've definitely shrunk. I touch myself. Yup, I can already feel the electricity brimming off my cheeks.  
  
Soon, I yell out a "Pika!" as my jaw retracts itself and my ears point up and grow black tips at the end of them. My nose also shrinks to a dot, enough that I could still smell, but it was hardly recognizable. My fingers shorten to little tiny nubs, as my arms become wider and grow the same yellow tint. My body also grows outward but shrinks downward, as my torso and legs merge into one another. I scream in pain as that happens. After that's done, I sense something moving, that I couldn't sense before.  
  
My tail. It grew out a tiny bit, then it eventually grew into a full-fledged Pikachu tail. Soon, I was so short, I had trouble finding my way out of my clothes. However, once I did, I found I was in the body of a colorless Pikachu. Well, not for long. The yellow now just seeped through my white skin, and afterward, there was no other evidence of my human self. Everything was a Pikachu.  
  
I then hear a rustling coming from the bushes. I figured, if this was somebody, then this ought to be the best time to test out my new skills as a Pokemon.  
  
" _Pii_ ka-CHU!" I yell, summoning a Thunderbolt to the bush. Out comes a pan-seared human.  
  
"Oh crap," I mutter as I run to him. He seems to have on a brown trench coat, and a black, almost cowboy-like hat on. He finally starts blinking again. "Thank God I can control this," I say. He then starts up.  
  
He gets up off the ground, only to bend down to me: "Sorry for startling you like that. Anyways, you're safe now. You can come to me."  
  
I get in a ready stance.  
  
"Whoa, hey," he says, backing up, "I've got Jason too, safe and sound-"  
  
"You do?" I ask him in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and I can show you, just please work with me," he says.  
  
I stare at him. Am I suppose to trust him? Does he really have him? Is he lying? Could Jason be locked up, and I'll be next?  
  
Despite all these possibilities going against it, something in my heart just said, "Yes." And that part was all I needed. I shook my head.  
  
"Alright," he says, "Just hop onto me, and catch a ride."  
  
I jump onto his shoulder, and he pulls out from one of his pockets a device. He presses a few buttons before saying, "Close your eyes, we don't want you to get flash-banged." I do so, and I feel the air getting moist and humid around us. In an instant, we were gone. I open up my eyes and found another Pikachu in front of me.  
  
"Harry!" he yells in pure happiness.  
  
"Jason!" I yell in surprise. I jump, and tackle into his body.  
  
After we mess each others' hair, we stare at the man.  
  
I then asked him, "So, where are we?"  
  
He answered, "In the Pokemon universe. You're welcome." I dropped my jaw. He smiled a bit.  
  
"...Well, I take it everything's worked out? Glad with where you are?" he asks us.  
  
"Yup!" Jason and I say eagerly.  
  
"Alright," he says. He pulls out the device.  
  
"Hey," I ask, "Is that a teleporter?"  
  
He chuckles, "You catch on quick. It sure is."  
  
"But-but how?"  
  
"Lots of complex algorithms and prototypes."  
  
"You must be smarter than the average person, huh?"  
  
"I was born that way."  
  
"What's your name anyway?" I ask.  
  
He freezes his device in place: "...Call me Caleb." He pulls his finger out to press a button, before I ask, "Hey Caleb, how do you know what we're saying?"  
  
He looks up at us, and smiles. He then presses the button, and magically, leaves. I look back at Jason.  
  
"So, uh..." I say.  
  
"Want to join our family?" he asks me.  
  
"What?" I ask in surprise.  
  
"Come on!" he says, starting to sprint, "I've already found two Raichus that have adopted me, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you as well."  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I smile, hopefully now being able to have a happy family, and to see Jason finally get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> \--> = Time-skip  
> GAH! My fingers were burn-ing after making half this story in one night! But it's so worth it, finally getting into the groove of making stories again.  
> This is Caleb's first time actually interacting with one of the victims, and we get to know about him a little bit more!  
> Let's hope my work still exceeds your guys' expectations!  
> Anyways, I love all your guys' support, see you all Sunday (maybe earlier)!  
> ~GamerStores


End file.
